


Swoon

by Pawsome Alley Cat (thepineandthestar)



Series: Miraculous Tales of Buginette and Alley Cat [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Even I want to have an adrienette baby soon, F/M, He wants an heir soon what do you want?, This story def houses a shipping gabriel, also aged up mari and adrien, can you blame the aging man whose business doesn't interest his only man?, just finished their bachelors, they're about 22 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineandthestar/pseuds/Pawsome%20Alley%20Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette tried her very best to not fangirl over Adrien just because she was sitting next to his father.</p><p>"Do you know how many girls swoon over your boyfriend?" Gabriel asked her</p><p>"My, my boyfriend sir?" Marinette furrowed her brows</p><p>"Oh please. It's not like my son's trying his hardest not to include you in every chance I get to be with him at dinner." Gabriel chuckled, something that bothered Nathalie</p><p>"Are you choking sir? Do you need water?" The assistant asked</p><p>"I'm laughing, Nathalie." Gabriel sighed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swoon

**Author's Note:**

> Nope. I definitely do not have unfinished chapters of YLKA and The girl in the polka dotted dress in my YWriter. Nope. Not at all.

"Thank you for inviting me to the fashion show, Mister Agreste. I highly appreciate it." Marinette told the older man as they walked up to their seats, the nearest to the runway

It was one very lucky day when Marinette had been invited to a fashion show by Gabriel Agreste himself. She had just finished up an akuma attack and landed on her rooftop before detransforming. Almost as soon as she entered her room, her phone rang. She pulled it out from her bag and pressed the answer button, not having the moment to see who it was.

"Hello?" She spoke

"Yes, is this Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette furrowed her brows. The voice did not seem to be familiar. She took a moment to look at the number of the caller and saw that it was from an unknown contact. Marinette laid down on her bed, still with a curious look on her face.

"Um, yes, who is this and how did you get my number?" She asked

"This is Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father. I got your number from his contacts." The man answered

Marinette's eyes widened as she was told who the person on the other line was. She sat down abruptly and looked over at Tikki who moticed her sort of weird movements. She had not looked very nervous since she was younger. And that was seven years ago.

"Oh, good afternoon, Mister Agreste." Marinette greeted, not knowing what she should say

"I understand that this is sudden but would you go here at the Agreste residence? I would like to bring you to the Gabriel fashion show." The man answered, still in his deadpanned tone

Marinette sat frozen, not knowing what to do. Soon enough, she agreed to the older man, changing into her brown dress and tying her hair, half up and half down, with an orange ribbon. She made her way as quickly as she could to the Agreste Mansion and sure enough, by the moment she got there, Gabriel was already waiting in his car.

"I'm really sorry I was late, Mister Agreste." Marinette bowed her head lightly

"You were just in time." He patted the seat next to him, inviting her to sit down

Nathalie went in the passenger seat then the driver drove off to the fashion show.

"I suppose you know what you're going to do here?" Gabriel asked her

"I don't exactly," Marinette shook her head

"You're here for business. You have a promising career, Miss Dupain-Cheng, and I want to make a proposition. You are to watch the show and we'll see if you can become a part of Gabriel." Gabriel explained to her

"Whoa, this is huge." Marinette grinned, "Thank you very much Mister Agreste."

And that was how she found herself sitting next to one of the world's most renowned fashion designers, watching a fashion show of one of the world's biggest businesses. And she had just finished her bachelor studies a few months before. This was a certainly good offer. Marinette watched with delight and careful observance as every model walked down the runway. She noticed small details about the dresses and coats they wore, sometimes telling them to Gabriel if he asked, most were kept to herself. She made some notes about what to design, how to design it, and what not to make for the line. If she was lucky, he would offer her to make her own debut line and it was something she was always working hard to have. It was a big break for her career and she would do everything to get that. After a while, the women all went down the runway and stayed for a while before being replaced by the men. They all, one by one, went down the runway, sporting fall clothes that were sure to be a hit for the upcoming season.

Then, just before she was sure that the show was ending, the lights dimmed then, slowly but surely, it lit up again, the only lights on the runway as Gabriel Agreste's son walked on the pristine white runway. Marinette's jaw was on the ground. She had not seen Adrien and had lost contact after their graduation from lycée. Saying that he was handsome was definitely an understatement. His cheeks were trimmed of its former childlike fat Adrien had from eating too much sweets. His face was definitely sculpted by angels, that was one thing Marinette was sure of. He still had the same green eyes that were filled with childlike innocence. His smile was something Marinette could get used to and it was something she noticed. Out of all the models, Adrien seemed to be the only one to walk in front of them with that smile on his face. And, oh gosh, were her feelings for him resurfacing? She had let go of that crush way back in lycée. How can it come back? Marinette tried her very best to not fangirl over Adrien just because she was sitting next to his father.

"Do you know how many girls swoon over your boyfriend?" Gabriel asked her

"My, my boyfriend sir?" Marinette furrowed her brows

She did not have a boyfriend. And that was for sure. And she did not even have one before so what in the world was Gabriel Agreste talking about?

"Oh please. It's not like my son's trying his hardest not to include you in every chance I get to be with him at dinner." Gabriel chuckled, something that bothered Nathalie

"Are you choking sir? Do you need water?" The assistant asked

"I'm laughing, Nathalie." Gabriel sighed

The show ended soon after then the people were going around, congratulating the creator of the fashion line that was soon to be launched. The models were out and about, talking to scouts that might give them small gigs. Meanwhile, Gabriel and the people with him sat down, still at their seats, patiently waiting.

"Father, you're here!" A voice, an all too familiar voice, rang in Marinette's head

She turned to the right and saw Adrien Agreste walking up to them, a wide smile on his face.

"Marinette, is it really you?" He asked

Marinette blushed lightly then nodded, once again not trusting her words. He went over to her and hugged her one she stood up. Marinette's blush went as red as her ladybug suit as she watched gabriel smile contently at the two. The man held his hand out to Nathalie who gave him a key. Adrien pulledo ut of the hug and started to pull out his phone.

"Oh man, Mari it's been so long since I last saw you. How have you been? Is the bakery still up? I wish I could stop by once. I miss your parents too! We should hang out sometime." He bombarded her with more questions to which Marinette could only smile stupidly

"Adrien, invite your girlfriend over for dinner. Nathalie made reservations. You know where." Gabriel handed him the keys Nathalie gave him, "The car is full. Drive over there."

Adrien looked at his hand, astounded at his father's generosity for the car. The car! He finally had the chance to use the car!

"Wait, girlfriend?" Adrien raised a brow

Gabriel gestured to Marinette who was still frozen to her feet. Adrien turned back to her and blushed as he looked back at his father.

"F-Father, she's not-, we're not-."

Before Adrien could finish his stutters, Gabriel and Nathalie had already walked away.

"I tried to reason with him too." Marinette pointed out, still blushing, "And we came here with in a limo."


End file.
